


"Someone to watch"

by bev_crusher1971



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bev_crusher1971/pseuds/bev_crusher1971
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared comes home to a surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Someone to watch"

He was tired. And filthy. Covered in fake mud and blood, and who knows what else. He closed the door to his trailer behind him, severely tempted to simply lay down, and fall asleep. But Jared knew that Jeff and Jensen who finished up their scenes about two hours ago were already at home, and he wanted nothing more than to go home to his lovers and curl up in bed with them.

Or on the couch.

Maybe on the loveseat out on their terrace overlooking the garden. He didn't care where ... he just wanted, no, needed his lovers.

He quickly undressed, dropping the clothes where he stood. Sue from the costuming department would bitch about it later, and though he usually tried to avoid that – because honestly ... the woman scared him when she came too close to his precious parts with needles when something had to be changed – right now he simply didn't care. The hot water felt heavenly on his skin, and with a sigh he scrubbed the grime away. When he left the set it was just past eleven pm. No doubt Jeff and Jen were cuddled up on the sofa, watching some old trash movie from the fifties with the dogs piled up on their feet. Jared made himself comfortable in the backseat of the van while the driver, Matt, took him home. Matt seemed to sense that he was tired for he was quiet the whole way. Normally, he was a friendly, chatty guy, but not today for which Jared was grateful.

He was barely awake when Matt stopped the van in front of the house he shared with Jeff and Jen. He said his good-bye's to Matt, wished him a wonderful weekend – thank god it was Friday and that they didn't have to be back on set until Monday morning – and closed the door, watching the van take off.

The house was dark when he entered it, something that struck him a little odd. Harley and Sadie came rushing by to greet him, enthusiastically like always, and he petted them absentmindedly. Bisou followed behind, a little bit more dignified. She sat down in front of Jared and gracefully accepted his greeting. She was Daddy's girl through and through, and Jared was glad that she even came to say hello to him. But only for a few seconds then she trotted back to her place.

A light suddenly caught his attention. It came in through the floor-to-ceiling glass doors that led out to the garden. He gave Harley and Sadie a little treat, and watched them saunter back to their places. Then he slowly walked closer to the closed terrace doors.

And gasped slightly.

There, under the stars, lit by what seemed to be a million candles, were his two lovers. Jeff and Jensen were lying on a big dark blanket, naked, kissing gently. They seemed to be totally engrossed in each other, strong hands stroking over silken skin.

Jared stayed where he was, resting against the doorframe, just watching. He didn't feel left out. It was a beautiful picture to watch these two men making love to one another. Jeff was slowly moving over Jensen who was lying beneath him. He was strong, broad shouldered, with an amazing body. Jared shivered slightly when he remembered last night when he had felt that barely leashed strength behind him, curling around him, holding him. Protecting him in his sleep.

Jensen arched his back, trying to get closer to Jeff. Jensen was smooth where Jeff was slightly hairy, and it was incredibly arousing to watch these two very different men. Strong, callused hands slid over Jen's soft skin, and though Jared couldn't see the goosebumps ... he knew they were there. He knew that Jensen was very sensitive and though he loved to play the hard-ass ... in reality he was a sweet and almost shy guy. It had taken Jeff and Jared a lot of convincing until Jensen finally accepted the fact that no, it wasn't just physically, and yes, please, we would love for you to join us because we love your sense of humor, your shyness when someone does something unexpected to surprise you, your blush when someone compliments you. That had been almost a year ago, and every now and then Jared could still sense moments of tiny doubts in his lover.

Maybe Jeff had felt it this night, too, for normally they waited with their lovemaking until he was at home. But this time Jeff concentrated his whole attention on Jensen.

Jensen who was writhing so beautifully underneath Jeff's strong body. Who was begging with his whole body to be taken, to be loved. Jared reached down when he felt his own cock demanding attention, and pressed his hand softly against it, hissing quietly at the feeling rushing through his body. Then he concentrated again on the scene he witnessed outside.

Jeff moved down on Jensen's body, moving his lips, and Jared heard in his head the sweet, dirty promises Jeff loved to whisper against hot skin while kissing and licking his way downwards, until he reached the hard cock of his lover. Jensen threw his head back and closed his eyes when Jeff rasped his beard against the sensitive flesh of his erection like a big cat marking its territory. This time the moan was loud enough that even Jared could hear it, and he, too, moaned softly. Damn, Jeff was good. Now Jeff lapped gently at the head of Jen's cock before sucking it deep in his mouth. Jensen cried out in bliss, pushing his hips upwards, driving his hard erection even deeper into Jeff's mouth. Jeff took it all without gagging. That man was a fucking pro when it came to blow jobs. A little movement of Jeff's hands caused Jared to move a little closer to the glass, and he squinted a bit. Then a big grin spread over his face. Oh, this was going to be *real* good.

Jeff had lubed up his fingers, and was now slowly but steadily working himself open. Jensen was in for quite a ride. Jensen was still blissfully ignorant for what was coming. His eyes were still closed, his hands were buried in Jeff's dark hair. Jeff's lips were still wrapped around Jensen's cock, licking it, sucking it, making Jensen crazy with lust and want. After a few minutes, Jeff released his sweet prey from his lips, making Jensen groan in frustration. He opened his eyes, raised his head, and Jared could see his lips moving, no doubt asking Jeff why the hell he was stopping.

With an almost malicious grin, Jeff straddled him, stroking him, kissing him deeply, and without warning he sank down on Jensen, impaling himself.

The shout "God, Jeff, yes!" was so loud that Jared was once more glad that they didn't have any immediate next-door neighbors.

Jared couldn't hold himslef back any longer. Quickly, he opened his jeans, and shoved them halfway down. He had to touch himself. With a moan, he pulled out his cock from his boxers, and began to stroke himself. He saw that Jensen's lips were moving, and god, he just had to hear him. He knew how dirty his lover's mouth could be when he was in the heat of passion. Very carefully, he opened the sliding glass doors about one inch, and moaned when a steady stream of curses, praises, intermixed with his lover's name reached him. Jeff was riding Jensen now in earnest. Up, down, up, down ... Jensen pushed up into the tight heat of his lover, moaning constantly now.

"God, yeah baby, come on," he encouraged the older man, "come on, love, fuck yourself on me. Yeah, just like that, baby, god, so hot, so beautiful, so sexy. You wanna come? Wanna come for me, baby? Then yeah, come on, do it. Come on my stomach. Come on my face and make me come, too."

Jared had to bite his lip, and slowed down or otherwise he'd come instantly. Jeff though couldn't hold back anymore. He slammed down one last time, threw his head back, and howled his release into the dark sky above him, shooting all over Jensen's stomach and chest.

Jensen grunted, and began to push up harder and faster now. "God, you're so sexy, baby," he gritted out beneath clenched teeth, "so tight, so beautiful, so awesome, gonnacomegonnacomegonnacome."

They came together. Jared inside the house, painting the window with his orgasm, Jensen outside, crying out as he pulled Jeff down one more time, clenching his eyes shut. Jared could see how Jen tightened his grip on Jeff's hips, and how he finally, after a seemingly endless time, relaxed, pulling his lover down to him, kissing him softly.

Jared watched them, still stroking himself slowly, enjoying the little ripples of pleasure running through his body. Panting softly, he briefly wondered what to do now. Maybe he should go back to the front door, make some noise so they knew he was home. Maybe he should just go out and join them.

The decision was taken from his hands, when Jeff turned his head around, and gazed directly into his eyes. "Wanna join us sometime tonight, sweetheart?"

With a big smile, Jared quickly undressed, and opened the sliding door completely, and stepped out. "I didn't want to interrupt you," he murmured, as he sat down, and kissed his lover's gently. "You were so beautiful together."

Jeff smiled and deepened the kiss. "You wouldn't have interrupted us, sweetheart," he grumbled, "did you enjoy watching?"

Jared grinned, and nodded. "That was hot," he whispered. Then he leaned down, kissing Jensen deeply, and murmured against his mouth, "I loved watching you fall apart, love. That was amazing."

Jensen smiled lazily. A real smile, one that reached his eyes and was rarely seen around press or strangers. "Enjoyed it too, Jare. Really enjoyed it too." He kissed Jared once more before pulling him down so that he came to rest on his side. Jensen was now surrounded by his lovers with one on each side. Jared rested his head on Jen's shoulder and closed his eyes.

He felt good.

End


End file.
